An inner cable includes shaft portions having a square shape in cross section at both ends thereof that is rotatably stored in a meter cable. The shaft portion at one end of the inner cable is mounted, for example, to a pinion (revolving shaft) or the like that meshes a gear provided on a speed detecting portion of a front wheel or on a revolving speed detecting part of an engine of a motorcycle or the like. In addition, the shaft portion on the other side is mounted to a revolving shaft provided in a speed meter or a tachometer or the like. Mounting portions for the respective revolving shafts each are formed with a fitting hole of square shape in cross section that corresponds to the shaft portions of the inner cable for allowing transmission of the rotation thereof. In addition, a tapered inner wall portion that is reduced in diameter gradually toward an open end of the fitting hole is provided on a periphery of the open end.
The meter cable is mounted to the revolving shaft by inserting and fitting the shaft portion into the fitting hole while performing a centering between the shaft portion of the inner cable and the fitting hole of the revolving shaft in the tapered inner wall portion. See, for example, JP-UM-A-7-12971.
However, in the meter cable mounting structure in the related art, it is not easy to align the shaft portion of the inner cable and the fitting hole of the revolving shaft in phase when performing the centering of the shaft portion of the inner cable and the fitting hole of the revolving shaft in the tapered inner wall portion on the side of the revolving shaft.
Therefore, a problem arises wherein it is necessary to mount the meter cable while paying attention to the phase of the shaft portion of the inner cable and the fitting hole of the revolving shaft. Thus, time and efforts are required for the mounting operation.